KHerella
by Sailorstar165
Summary: The KH cast is forced to do Cinderella. All of the parts are weird and worst of all... AXEL WANTS TO BE IN IT AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET ON STAGE! How will the KH cast deal with THIS one...? Find out by reading!
1. So it Begins

**Chapter 1: So it Begins...**

Yet another fic... I know it might be annoying because I update in order, but my friend has been asking for a make-fun-of fic like this. We've been plotting this ever since she got it in her head, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

"Alright!" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled. "Now that I have you all to my disposal, I have a plan for a random fic!" 

"Not again Ryo-oki!" Riku complained. "You do this to us every few weeks by making a new fic where we get tortured in one way or another! What are we doing this time? The Titanic?"

"Never saw it, but you've given me an idea for it! Thanks for the suggestion!"

"Riku! You should have kept your mouth shut!" Sora yelled. "Now I'll end up on the crew of the Titanic, while you get the part of Jack or whatever and she's your love!"

"Exactly! I get shoved in the corner somewhere too!" Kairi complained.

"Oh don't worry! I have perfect roles for everyone!" Ryo-oki grinned. "First of all, I'm gonna make you guess what we're doing with some clues!"

"You stole that from American Idol." Cloud muttered.

"You watch that show?" Sepheroth laughed.

"Shut up you 2! Or I'll give you girly parts where you wear dresses!" Ryo-oki yelled, pulling out some papers.

"NO! NOT DRESSES AGAIN!" Cloud shrieked from his hiding spot behind Aerith. ((I'm, referring to the part where Cloud dresses up as a girl in FF7. You don't really have to have played it to get the joke.))

Sepheroth stared. "You know... A dress wouldn't look good on biceps!"

"I don't care! I can force you both to eat junk food so you get fat or something and become fat ladies!"

They both started cowering.

"Anyway, here's the first clue." Ryo-oki pulled out a picture of a broom. ((See how long it takes you to guess this story if it weren't the title.))

"Um... Bed knobs and Broomsticks?" Ansem asked.

"Who invited Ansem?" Riku asked.

"We need someone to play the villain." Ryo-oki smiled.

"I know! Kiki's Delivery Service!" Yuffie laughed.

"No, but maybe one day." Ryo-oki's smile grew even bigger.

"You're doing this to get ideas, aren't you...?" Squall muttered.

"Was it that obvious?" Ryo-oki pulled out another picture.

"A... Pumpkin?" Sora said, slightly surprised.

"Um..." Squall thought for a minute. "Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Nope! Last clue!" She held up a glass slipper.

"I know! Cinderella-" Riku stopped. "What're the parts?"

"Oh! Cinderella's being played by you Riku." Ryo-oki handed him a script.

"WHAT!" Riku glanced at the play. "So... Cinderella's a boy in this?"

"No duh. Cinderella's now Ash." ((I'm perfectly aware the name's from Pokemon. Leave me alone.))

"Um... What're we gonna do instead of the glass slipper?" Sora asked.

"It's a secret!"

"It says we're doing a glass flip-flop..." Riku said.

Everyone, including Ryo-oki, got an anime sweat drop.

"I'm gonna have to fix that." Ryo-oki frowned. "I'll think of something to replace it."

"Who has the part of the 'princess'?" Squall asked.

"Me of course! I'm not letting anyone have my Riku."

"Um... The other parts?" Aerith asked.

"Oh! Sora, you and Tidus are playing the stepbrothers; Ansem, you're the evil stepfather; Yuffie, you're the fairy godmother; Wakka's the court jester; The king and queen are Aerith and Cloud; Sepheroth and Squall are the mice that turn into the coachman and horse; I've invited boatload of Moogles for the guests and guards; Donald is the guy who delivers the invitation and has whatever's replacing the slipper; Goofy's head of the knights; Selphie's a maid; and Cid is the narrator."

"YES! I'M NOT ONSTAGE!" Cid cheered.

"Why Moogles?" Yuffie asked

"Because Moogle's are adorable!" Ryo-oki laughed.

"A maid? I don't remember that!" Selphie screamed.

"Well, there weren't any Moogle party guests either." Aerith muttered.

"Why are we in here? No one cares abut us!" Tidus yelled.

"Ay! Why am I the jester, man?" Wakka asked.

"Um... Why didn't you hire the random disembodied voice for the narrating?"Goofy asked.

"It's not like disembodied voices have addresses you know! I couldn't send an invite to the world's biggest Pizza eating contest and expect it to show."

"I can hardly believe Sora fell for that on actually... And he had to drag me along too!" Riku muttered.

"Shut up already everyone!" Ryo-oki yelled.

"What're we?" Namine and Nisemono ((the Riku Replica in English)) asked.

"You guys are the only human party guests." At their stunned she added. "You guys could be cats if you want."

"No, I think we'll stick with party guests." Namine laughed.

"What about me?" Axel stepped into the room.

"You're actually **_ASKING_** for a part?" Everyone asked in shock.

"I don't like you, so you don't get a part." Ryo-oki handed out the rest of the scripts and pushed Axel out of the room. "Don't call us! We'll call you!"

After everyone was in the dressing rooms being forced to get ready, Axel sat in a dark corner, preparing his own plan. "She does know this means war."

I'd like to thank:

Ranko Urameshi for letting me do this fic. She has a "Torture the FF characters" fic too for Kingdom Hearts where they remake Aladdin. Thanks for saying I'm allowed to do something like this!

Rachel for giving me a bunch of ideas for no reason. She helped me cast Riku as Cinderella, but that's about it...

So, what do you think? I hope you liked it. It'll get even more random soon. Heh heh... Riku's Cinderella and I am Princess Charming! YAY! It's a weird casting, but not as weird as Ranko Urameshi's. Why? You have to read her fic to find out! Until next time, bye!


	2. Prepare to Meet the Staff

**Chapter 2: Prepare to Meet the Staff**

**Review Corner**

**Jupiter-Lightning: I'm glad you liked it. You get a cookie for being the first reviewer!**

**ItaiandChihiro4Ever: I've updated.**

**RuinsofTikal: I didn't give Kairi a part so I could make her sulk here. You'll see.**

**Rachel: You're in it, don't worry. I liked the review too. Very funny.**

**CodeLyoko: Glad you thought it was funny. That was the point after all.**

**Firefox: Hi to you too. Glad you liked it.**

**MortalSora: Only I know what Axel's plotting. Please don't hit the review button more than once or whatever you did.**

Bet you can't guess who the staff's gonna be.

* * *

"What are we gonna do this as? A play?" Sora asked Ryo-oki.

"Of course not! A movie!" Ryo-oki smiled.

"What's Kairi so upset about?" Riku muttered, pointing to her.

"Huh? Remember yesterday how I didn't say her part?" Ryo-oki grinned evilly.

"Yeah..." Sora and Riku said at once.

"Well... Her job is to flirt with you!" Ryo-oki grinned. "Selphie supposed to point you out to me."

"So that's why she's so upset..." Yuffie said in awe.

"Anyway, I have to introduce you to everyone!" Ryo-oki ran over to an office where a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes hidden behind glasses sat.

"Hello!" She smiled. "My name's Hurky. I'm Ryo's personal secretary and in charge of doing your scripts!" She handed everyone the scripts and bags of clothes. "These are your costumes."

A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes also behind glasses walked up to Ryo. "You **_DO_** know how much money we're spending, right?"

"This is Cindy, the accountant." Ryo-oki smiled. "TO THE CAFETERIA!"

They all walked down into a large room. "This is where the food's served." Ryo-oki explained.

"Obviously." Ansem commented to Sepheroth.

"Oh! Cindy, you got 'the thing' right?"

"Yes." She put a collar on Sepheroth and Ansem.

"No misbehaving, or..." Ryo-oki hit a button.

They both fell to the ground twitching.

"Shock collars." Ryo-oki explained.

"Nice!" A girl with reddish blonde hair walked up to them, laughter in her blue eyes. "You asked me to prepare my special potion for Axel, carrot?"

"Huh...?" Squall said, slightly confused.

"That's how she says 'correct'. She's the cafeteria lady. Her name's Effie." Ryo-oki smiled.

"QL937 reporting for duty!" A robot walked over to them.

"This is QL937. She's the cameraman." Ryo-oki frowned. "Have you seen Jane or Tiffany anywhere?"

"QL937 hasn't seen either! QL937 shall go search." The robot turned and left.

"Besides the robot, are the members of your crew girls?" Cloud asked.

"Of course not! There's a guy! Meet Jane!" Ryo-oki pointed to a man.

"I'm Kerchevskoinmoyvilnary Jane, but you can call me K.J. or Jane." The man held out a hand made of Popsicle sticks. "Look! I finally found a replacement hand!" He had stringy orange hair and 2 different color eyes. He wore a white shirt with a picture of a demon with the word 'Samael' written underneath it. ((I put more detail into him because he's from another fic. I just copy pasted.)) "Hey! You stole my jacket idea!" He shouted at Squall.

"What? I got this jacket first!" Squall shouted back.

"Yeah... Let's not fight with the director, OK Squall?" Ryo-oki pushed the 2 apart.

"I thought you were in charge." Aerith said, holding a mug of hot chocolate.

"I am, but I can't be shouting stuff if I'm part of the movie."

"She has a good point..." Nisemono muttered.

"My name's Tiffany." A girl said with short blonde hair and brown eyes. ((Lots of brown eyes...)) "I'm in charge of special affects." She smiled. "Where are Ryu and Rachel?"

"Right here." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to them. "Don't ask me where Rachel is."

"Right here!" A girl with black hair and green eyes tackled Squall. "My Squall!" She screamed happily.

"Please don't yell... OH NO! NOT YOU!"

"Yup! It's your biggest fangirl ever!" Rachel hugged Squall, and then hopped off.

"Well, you've met my crew. Anywho, tomorrow we'll start the movie!" Ryo-oki grinned. "We'll try on the costumes and practice! Hurry up!"

* * *

"I feel like an idiot..." Riku muttered, wearing some peasant clothes. The sleeves were torn and so were the bottom of the pant legs. "This is stupid..."

Ryo-oki walked out in a beautiful white dress with a light pink sash as a belt. "How do I look?"

Riku just stared.

"Wow! That looks great on you!" Ansem said. He was wearing a purple suit for his costume. "Now can you take this shock collar off?"

"No." Ryo-oki said, slightly annoyed. "I was asking Riku anyway."

Riku finally snapped out of shock. "Great! You look like a princess."

"Well, that's the point silly!" She laughed. "Where's everyone else?"

"We're not coming out." Cloud and Sepheroth said in the background.

"Why not?" Sora asked. "Cloud, you're the king!"

"You forgot to mention the cast change, didn't you...?" Hurky said quietly.

"Oh yeah!" Ryo-oki grinned. "Squall's the king now, and Cloud's playing a mouse with Sepheroth."

Everyone collapsed in fits of laughter.

Squall went into the dressing room they were hiding in and dragged them out. They had gray spandex ((lol)) on and shorts and t-shirts. "You're kidding me, right?"

That was it, everyone died laughing.

"Oh! Ryo, the Moogles are here." Hurky said, looking at her palm pilot. "The leader demands to speak our leader."

"Alright. Could you get them so I change back?" Ryo-oki walked into her dressing room.

Kairi walked out in a beautiful ball gown. "I really don't like this..." It was a pale blue dress with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around her waist.

"You look nice!" Sora smiled. "I'm stuck wearing this." He made a face at his ugly outfit. It was a red tailcoat. "I look like I'm British!"

"That's the point!" Hurky shouted.

"Ack! Weren't you supposed to get the Moogles?" Donald jumped. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore in Disney Castle.

"I did." She pointed behind her to a large group of Moogles behind her.

Goofy stared. "Hyuck! That's a lot of Moogles." He was wearing clothes identical to his in the Disney Castle.

"Where is your leader, kupo?" One said.

"Right here." Ryo-oki walked out in her KH T-shirt and jeans. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, kupo! How much do we get paid?"

"Hmm... I'll let you have as much food as you want in the cafeteria, deal?"

"Deal, kupo!" They all shouted.

"Good. Anyway, where are the others...?" She glanced around.

Namine and Nisemono were wearing nicely made costumes, both a light purple. Tidus wore a costume similar to Sora's, but his was green. Yuffie was wearing a royal blue cloak and had a cute little wand. Aerith and Squall were wearing an extremely dark purple. Wakka was wearing a yellow and orange jester suit. Selphie was wearing a maid's outfit.

"I think I did a good job with the costumes!" Hurky smiled. "Oh yeah!" She handed Riku another costume. "This is the outfit for the ball."

Riku came out of the room in a blue prince outfit. "I fell like an idiot..." He muttered.

Ryo-oki tackle/hugged him. "You look GREAT!" She said happily.

Riku turned bright red from embarrassment. "Get off of me. This whole movie is stupid."

Ryo-oki glared. "Well, I'm forcing you to do it anyway! Alright everyone! Practice!"

Axel grinned evilly from his little hiding place behind the scenery. "Soon, I shall get my revenge!"

* * *

Disclaimer

Hurky: Hurkydoesntknow

Kerchevskoinmoyvilnary Jane, AKA Jane: MortalSora

Cindy: My friend from dance class

Effie: Another friend from dance class

Rachel: Same Rachel as every other fic

Tiffany: Same as in my Games Do Come True fic.

Ryu: Black Ryu Lord

QL937: Friend from ALP

I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it was fun to do. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Action!

**Chapter 3: Action!**

Hello everyone! Just so you know, I don't need any characters. If I talked to you about that, I decided that the cast I had was more than enough. I'm sorry, but I have a bad habit of making too many characters and none being able to talk for the longest time. And the last update (for those of you who noticed) that was an accident. I meant to update another fic, and updated this one by accident. I'm sorry. Gomen Nassai! (I'm sorry for people who are worse than me at Japanese. I stink.)

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Sorry about not using your character. If you want to be in a fic, check out my .hack/ one. I'd gladly put you in that (Especially if you want to be evil. I'm desperate there. LOL)**

**Dark Dragon 00: Glad you liked the fic!**

**Jupiter-Lightning: I can't I got you hooked on the llama song... Glad you liked the chapter!**

**RuinsofTikal: I guess that means you liked the fic. YAY!**

**CodeLyoko: OMG I LOVED THAT SHOW! (Er... Sorry.) Glad you liked it.**

**Kato Shingetsu: Shortest response I've gotten yet. Only a smiley...**

**Ravenf6: Torture my polka? I _MUST_ read that! What's MPFC? I'm bad with shortened things like that. I only know FMA and KH with that... I'm glad you liked the mouse and the shock collar joke. I did the mouse thing as an after thought.**

**Swordchick: Axel's going to try and keep messing things up. Don't worry. Cloud and Sephy are going to do some random things. Don't worry about that either.**

**Shirozora: Why pity Riku? Axel is going to do something. Something... RANDOM!**

**Blondie91: Glad you thought this was funny.**

**KH Fan: I liked the review. It's saved on my computer it was so funny. (I love poking fun at Phil.)**

**AloneInDespair: Actually, this is based off of a fic another of my friends wrote for Aladdin. It's called Desert Hearts by Ranko Urameshi. The fics are a lot different though. Mine'll probably have a lot more jokes between the characters, and less script following, but who knows what'll happen to Desert Hearts.**

That was a ton of reviews. Thanks for the support! Oh! If you have fanart (such as a poster to advertise the movie) email it to me and I'll put it on my website (when and if I ever get it working again. I'm locked out of it...) Now for the update... Oh! _'Things written like this are ALWAYS people thinking.'_ Here's the story!

* * *

"Time to go on stage people!" Ryo-oki called.

"Stage? I thought this was a movie!" Nisemono said.

"He has a point." Riku agreed. "It isn't a play, Ryo. It's being filmed and will be watched by millions of people..." He went as pale as a ghost. "I can't do this!"

"This is no time for stage fright." Hurky nodded. "I say I did a nice job with the costumes."

"You didn't return that really expensive crown... Did you?" Cindy looked slightly annoyed at Ryo-oki. "Ryo! We'll go broke if you keep doing things like that!"

"Aw... We'll make it up in what we earn from the movie!" Ryo-oki smiled.

"As accountant, it is not my job to be optimistic about money. We're doomed I tell you! Doomed!"

"Oh!" Hurky turned to Riku. "There's been a change in the script. Everyone is going to keep their real names in this. You are now going to be called Riku."

"And when did you decide this?" Riku asked.

"About 3 minutes ago." Hurky and Ryo-oki sang at once.

"Ready? And... ACTION!" Jane shouted from his director's chair. He even had the little hat thing they always wear and a megaphone.

* * *

"A long, long time ago, in a galaxy..." Cid started to say, but Ryu hit him on the head. "Ow! OK, OK! A long, long time ago, in a **_KINGDOM_** far away, Naboo was under an attack." Cid got hit in the head by Hurky this time. "Jeez! You all are against me! A long, long, time ago, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a boy named Riku, who had to fight with a light saber..." He got hit in the head by Squall's Gunblade, which Rachel had stolen. "Ow! Everyone's out to get me! A long, long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a boy named Riku, who had to work for his evil stepfather and stupid stepbrothers." Sora ran and Tidus ran up to him and whacked him on the head with their toy swords. "Hey! I'm only reading the script!"

Riku walked on stage. "Oh dear... Look at this mess." He muttered, starting to sweep the floor. _'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ He thought.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sora yelled, diving for the knob. He opened it and Donald was standing there.

"Who is it?" Ansem and Tidus asked.

"Ahem! I have come from the castle with an invitation from Her Majesty, Princess Ryo-oki! Er... Her Royal Parents King Squall and Queen Aerith! They are having a ball for her to find a husband!"

Ansem turned to Sora and Tidus. "We shall attend."

"Excuse me... May I go?" Riku asked. _'I can't believe I'm doing this...'_ "It is for all everyone."

"Of course! Everyone in the kingdom is invited!" Donald turned and left.

"You can only go if you finish all of the chores!" Ansem yelled. "Do you understand Riku?"

"Yes..." Riku growled. He went back to sweeping as the others got ready.

Axel knocked on the door. "Hi there! I'm the ghost of all pathetic people to date! I'm here to help you get to the ball!"

"Um..." Yuffie appeared. "That's my job!" She yanked him off of the stage.

"Should QL937 cut and edit the camera?" The robot looked at Jane for help.

"No way! That was funny!" Jane laughed.

"Um... Who were they...?" Riku asked, trying to make it seem like he was still in character.

"This place is spotless!" Ansem came down the stairs. "Except now your clothes are all dirty! You can't go to the ball looking like that!" He pushed past Riku with Sora and Tidus following, both laughing.

Riku sighed and sat in a chair by the fire. "What am I to do? I can't go to the ball looking like this." He said quietly.

Sepheroth and Cloud hopped on stage, and because of Tiffany's 'special affect' magic, were as tiny as mice. "We can help!" Sepheroth smiled.

"I was supposed to say that!" Cloud pushed Sepheroth to the side. "We'll make a wonderful costume for you!"

"I was going to say that!" Sepheroth shouted, drawing a long needle.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll kick your butt!" Cloud roared, pulling out a pair of scissors that was too bit for him. ((Kinda like their swords, right?))

"Break it up mice!" Yuffie appeared on stage again. "I will help poor Riku in his time of need!"

"Yes Fairy Godmother!" Sepheroth and Cloud dropped their "weapons" and bowed to Yuffie.

"A Fairy Godmother? But you aren't **_OLD_**!" Riku said, surprised. _'Why did they make me say that?'_

"Hey! I just got out of Godmother School!" Yuffie growled. "Do you want help or not?"

"Yes! Don't be mean!" Riku said, acting hurt.

"OK! Now we need a pumpkin!" Yuffie looked around.

"But we don't have any pumpkins." Riku muttered.

"No pumpkins? Hmm... We need a pumpkin or you can't go to that ball!" She looked around.

Axel came out again, but this time, holding a watermelon. "Will this do?"

"Why yes... Thank you random ghost no one cares about!" Yuffie pushed Axel out of the camera view. "Now what were those words? Zippity Zappity Zoo?" She pointed at the pumpkin. _'I can't believe I forgot the words!'_ She thought.

"Um... Try Bippity Boppity Boo!" Cloud whispered.

"Hey! I was gonna help her remember the words!" Sepheroth yelled, picking up his scissors again.

"Ah yes! Bippity Boppity Boo!" She waved her wand, and thanks to Tiffany using magic behind the scene, the watermelon became a beautiful green carriage. "Now for a horse and a coachman." She glanced evilly at the mice. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" Thanks to Tiffany's magic, the mice instantly changed costume and got bigger. Sepheroth was now in a white horse suit with his **_REAL_** hair as the mane. ((It is long enough after all.)) Cloud was wearing the white suit coachman wear. "There! Now you can go to the ball!"

"I think you're forgetting something..." Riku glanced down at the rags he was wearing.

"Oh yeah!" Yuffie hit herself on the head. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" She gave Riku the prince outfit. "There! **_NOW_** you can go to the ball. Happy?" She looked hopeful.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Riku nodded, smiling.

"Yes! I've passed my exam!" She spun around happily and disappeared.

"I thought she said she was out of school..." Riku jumped into the carriage and rode off to the ball.

Yuffie reappeared in the deserted house. "Wait! I forgot to mention that my magic... wears off... at midnight..." She looked around. "Crud. Where is he?"

QL937 shut off the camera. "That's enough for one day, Director Jane."

"I love being called that! That's it for today people!" He clapped his Popsicle stick hand and his real hand together.

* * *

"How was that?" Riku asked.

"Wonderful! I can't believe Axel kept interfering though..." Ryo-oki said, biting her thumb nail.

"Um... He sent a note saying if you didn't give him a part, he'd keep trying to get in the movie." Hurky held up the letter. "You didn't read it, did you...?"

"Uh... No?"

Effie sighed. "Dairy, you should read your mail." ((Dairydear))

"I know, but that's beside the point. You got the potion?" Ryo-oki grinned.

"But of course I have my evil thingy of doom." She handed Ryo-oki some sandwiches. "Give those to Axel and he won't know what hit him!"

"What's in the potion?" Rachel asked, still hanging on Squall.

"The potion is laxatives." Ryu muttered, trying to pull Rachel off of Squall.

Jane smiled. "When will we give it to him?"

Axel walked in and laughed evilly. "I went through with my threat!" He shouted proudly. "I shall win this battle!"

Ryo-oki walked up to him. "Here. I'm sorry I didn't give you a part! Take these sandwiches as a token of my sincerity!"

"What sincerity?" Tidus muttered to Wakka, who shrugged.

Axel ate them greedily. "Sneaking on stage does make me hungry!" He suddenly went pale and ran to the bathroom.

"Ha ha! I win!" Ryo-oki cried happily. "Alright! Now let's eat for real!"

Effie pulled out giant pizzas. "You thought we were lying when we said this was the Biggest Pizza Eating Contest, didn't you?"

Sora leaped up into the air happily and started pigging out on the food.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun with this one. Especially with Cid. That was a joke for my friend Firefox116, since he's obsessed with Star Wars. 


	4. To the Ball!

**Chapter 4: To the Ball!**

Hello everyone! What's up? I've been obsessing over a vid game recently, if that explains why it took so long for an update.

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: I've updated.**

**Ravenf6: I never thought of Cloud pushing Sephy... I like that idea! Thanks! I'll read your torture by polka fic eventually... I've been busy. (Yes, vid games count as busy.) Of course the ball will be hilarious.**

**Hurkydoesntknow: Glad you liked hitting someone.**

**RuinsofTikal: Updatezy? That's a new one. I've updated.**

**AloneinDespair: You actually like Axel? I'm glad you liked Cid at the beginning. That was entirely for laughs.**

**KH Fan: I ask this a lot, but could you leave your email? This goes for all anonymous reviewers too.**

Aw... That's it for reviews...? Darn it! Sorry for the delay in updating!

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Jane called. "All right! Action!"

The cameras started rolling.

"With the Fairy Godmother stupidly forgetting to tell Riku the time limit of her magic, Riku raced off toward the ball." Cid said in the mic. "OUCH!" Yuffie threw a shuriken at him. "That hurt Yuffie! I was only reading the script!"

"Don't call me stupid then!" Yuffie snarled back.

"Yuffie! Quit interrupting!" Hurky said, annoyed.

"Anyways, at the ball..." Cid said, and some music started playing.

"Princess, you must choose a husband by the end of the night." Squall said calmly.

The Moogles were in multicolored outfits dancing around the stage. Everyone wore a mask. Wakka was in the background on a unicycle juggling blitzballs.

"Yes, I know Father." Ryo-oki responded, glancing around the ballroom. Sora and Tidus ran up to her.

"Ello!" Sora yelled, pushing Tidus into Wakka, and blitzballs hit Tidus hard in the head. "My name is Sora!"

"I am Tidus, Your Majesty!" Tidus pushed Sora into Nisemono and Namine.

"Er... Pleasure to meet you... Welcome to the ball." Ryo said, managing a weak smile. She turned away and went to her seat, muttering, "I hope they aren't the only single guys here..."

"As she said this, Riku was just outside." Cid said.

"Ha ha! Stupid horse!" Cloud said, happily whipping Sepheroth forward.

"I call this animal abuse!" Sepheroth yelled.

"Wow! A talking horse! Ahyuck!" Goofy laughed.

Riku stepped out of the carriage and entered the room. He wore a mask like everyone else, a small one that only hid his eyes. A big hush fell over the crowd as he walked down the marble staircase.

"Hey there handsome!" Kairi walked up to Riku. _'Why must I be tortured?'_ She though irritably.

"Uh... Hi?" Riku said nervously.

"Milady..." Selphie muttered, pointing at Riku. "Maybe you should meet him. He's so handsome."

"I don't go by looks, Selphie. You know that." Ryo looked up.

"Good evening." Riku pushed past Kairi and bowed to Ryo-oki. "My name is Riku, Your Majesty."

"H-hi." Ryo-oki said, blushing. "You can just call me Ryo."

'_She's blushing for real...'_ Riku thought. "Well then, Ryo, would you like to dance?"

Ryo-oki grinned. "Of course."

Riku took her hand and swept her onto the dance floor. Music started playing.

Axel ran onto the stage. "Ha! Thought you could beat me-" He was trampled by dancing Moogles, whom Rachel had asked to stomp on him if he tried to get onstage. "Ouch! Help! I said help! I'm being trampled by a horde of crazy Moogles! Save me!" He yelped fro beneath there feet.

"That'll teach him." Ryu said, drinking his root beer.

"What is your name, oh prince of my heart?" Ryo-oki asked, seemingly in a trance. She closed her eyes, expecting a kiss.

Riku ran as fast as he could back to his carriage and told Cloud to get back as quickly as possible. The clock had struck midnight, and his clothes were starting to turn back into rags. In his hurry, he left behind his princely boot. Cloud whipped Sepheroth and they started back to the house immediately.

* * *

"That's all for today!" Jane shouted.

"Yes, Director Jane." QL937 shut the camera down.

"Good job Tiffany! Glad the cue got everything changing back." Jane nodded.

"Glad Ryo has a friend who does magic." Cindy nodded. "We don't have to pay big bucks for special affects. All we gotta do is give her a manga." She handed Tiffany a book.

"Hey! I have this one! It's Chobits!" Tiffany said, frowning. "And it has my name on it!"

"Um... That's probably because Cindy's too cheap to actually buy one..." Hurky muttered. "She stole it from you and was gonna give it back as payment."

"Accountants are evil." Tiffany murmered.

Axel came backstage with bruises all over. "Who instructed the Moogles to try to kill me?"

Rachel started to whistle innocently.

"YOU!" Axel pulled out his blades, ready to kill her.

Rachel squeaked and hid behind Squall, who pulled out his Gunblade. "I'd leave her alone if I were you."

"YOU DO LOVE ME!" Rachel tackled Squall.

"No, I just wanna be the one to get rid of you." Squall said simply.

Ryu pulled out his katana. "It will rain blood today!" He shouted, and chased Axel out, laughing manically.

"Think Axel will survive?" Namine asked Kairi and Selphie.

"I have to say no..." Kairi and Selphie said in unison.

"I don't know..." Aerith said thoughtfully. "He can teleport, after all..."

Sora was already pigging out on food with the Moogles.

"Don't choke, dairy. You still have a big role, carrot?" Effie asked, putting some mustard on some cake and eating it. ((Read Quest for the Giant Cookie and you'll understand...)

"That's gross..." Cid said, putting Ketchup in his coffee.

"That's grosser." Nisemono commented.

"Oh well!" Cid and Effie said at once.

* * *

Thank you Ravenf6 for the idea with Sephy and Cloud!

Hope you liked this chapter everyone! It's almost the end, but don't worry! Once I'm done with this, I'll be making fun of Sleeping Beauty! Bet you can't guess the roles. (evil grin)


	5. The Princely Boot

**Chapter 5: The Princely Boot**

I have good news, and bad news. The bad news is that I'm going on a field trip for school soon, and won't be able to update for a week and KH2 is coming out in March instead of December. The good news is I saved a lot of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! Wait... (reads cue card again) That's not right... Sora! Do the right card! (reads) Square Enix has just given me the rights to Kingdom Hearts and said that I will appear in the next game as Riku's stalker... I wish... Riku! Help Sora! (reads card and nods) All right! The Kingdom Hearts Manga is out in the US after months of waiting. Review corner thingie!

**Hurkydoesntknow: I thought the multicolored Moogles were hilarious too.**

**AnAlternateAkiAndFuyuAnAlternateFallAndWinter: AHHH! LONG USERNAME! Sorry. You can't guess the roles? Think: Sleeping Beauty. Who will be prince and the princess?**

**ZeldaLover: According to my KH game, it's spelled Moogle...**

**KHK and Co.: Long time no see! I liked the joke about Inuyasha.**

**KH Fan: What does Ja Ne mean anyway? (is dense) Anywho, YAY! YOU KILLED ANSEM!**

**Jupiter-Lightning: NO STEALING MY UPDATE SOONISH LINE! TIS COPYRIGHTED BY ME! (Riku: I feel for you BR)**

**Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan: What girls? I thought I disposed of them all... I liked the warped Cloud...**

**Firaga: Not my fault about the dreams... It's your overactive imagination's fault. Anywho, would you mind if I steal the stinks like a fish line?**

**Ozzyiwannabeagoat: Yes, I'm a Riku obsessed person. Lol. OH NO! YOU SPOKE N00B! Anywho, glad you like the fic.**

**Arrastrago: Uh... The Squall fangirl is based off of someone I know, who is a bit of a Mary Sue. Plus, Squall DOESN'T like his obsessed fangirl.

* * *

**

"Places everyone!" Jane yelled. "We need to finish the last part of the movie to sell it for big bucks!"

Cindy sighed. "Is all you think about money?"

"No, that's your job! I just need to pay for my subscription to 'The World'!" he grinned.

Riku ran into the house and sat in a corner. _'That was close... That creepy fangirl almost kissed me!'_ he thought as he said, "I can't believe that the stupid fairy forgot to mention the midnight rule!"

Meanwhile, the castle was in an uproar. Ryo-oki had decided she wanted to marry the mysterious stranger she had danced with, but he was no where to be found. "I shall marry the man whose foot fits in this shoe!" She had declared that morning.

She went around the kingdom, checking everyone with the shoe, until she reached Riku's house. "Are these all the men in the house?" she asked when Sora and Tidus failed the test with their huge feet.

Ansem smirked, since he had locked Riku in the closet. "Yes, maybe you should try me too." He put on the shoe, and using his evil magic, made the shoe fit. "Oh look, it fits."

Ryo-oki gave him a quizzical look. "You're too old! He had shoulder length silver hair too, not long creepy evil white!" She heard a door banging, went upstairs, and found Riku locked in the closet. "You try on the shoe." She said, figuring out Ansem's trick.

Riku put the shoe on and it fit perfectly. He rolled his eyes as Ryo-oki glomped him yelling something about knowing it was him when she saw him in the closet. "Yeah." He said, forgetting his line.

Axel jumped on stage at the same time as the fairy godmother appeared. "You've found your true love!" Axel cried, stealing the godmother's line.

Yuffie glared at him, and with Cloud and Sepheroth, even though they were midgets in mice costumes, beat him to a bloody pulp. In the end, there was a bright flash, and it cut to a wedding.

* * *

"Great! We're done!" Riku cheered.

"No we're not," Ryo-oki said. "Hurky?"

Hurky pulled out a contract, the one they were all blackmailed to sign. "Ahem, it says 'I agree to be in all plays, fanfics, movies, and anything the authoress Ryo-oki pleases'."

"In an idiot's terms," Sora said, trying to figure it out, "it means we aren't free yet?"

Ansem glanced around. "That **_IS_** evil," he said eventually, giving up on a loop hole. "I say we just leave!"

Everyone started heading for the door, but Ryu and Rachel blocked them off. "You aren't going ANYWHERE!"

They all sighed and sat down again for the briefing of the next movie.

_**THE END!

* * *

**_

I'd like to thank everyone who actually sat through the randomness of this fic. Thank you everyone! I know it was a short chappy, but my compy is acting up again. I'll write the next series eventually.


	6. The REAL End

**Chapter 6: The REAL End**

I lied before. This is the REAL ending.

* * *

Just as the group was about to sit down, a man in a black suit rushed in. "Is there a 'Ryo-oki' here?"

Ryo-oki stood up. "How may I help you sir?"

"I am from the Disclaimer Department. I'd like to point out that on your movie, you never gave credit to Square Enix for their cast and the Moogles. Also, Disney is saying they're the only place allowed to release Cinderella movies that no one would watch unless they were five years old."

Hurky cocked her head. "I never heard that one before... Cindy, do you know where our legal advisers are?"

Cindy sighed, and then said, "Nautica and Brittany are on vacation in someplace called," she picked up a piece of paper, "Feudal Era, Japan to find Inuyasha and some other characters."

The man grunted, and a bunch of flying monkeys came in ((real ones, not the ones from my Witch of Ox fic if you've read it)). "Men, please help Ryo-oki to the car. We need to take her to court for a hearing that will probably take months and months on end."

"So we're free?" asked Riku hopefully.

"No, contract laws state that 'You sign it, you're stuck'. You'll be notified when she gets back and be forced into another fanfic/movie when and if she feels like it after the hearing. Good day." With that, the man was gone with Ryo-oki being dragged behind him by the monkeys.

"So... How long a break do we have?" asked Effie.

"Nobody knows..." replied Sora.

Ansem got an idea. "Hey Axel! How long we have off?"

Axel stared. "I may be nobody, but that doesn't mean **_I_** know. Marluxia or one of the others might though, and I'm not about to go and ask."

So with that, they departed back home for when Ryo-oki would be returned. The entire KH cast celebrated, knowing that they'd escaped their evil overlord for at least a little while.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I know it wasn't as funny as the others, if it was funny at all, and much too short, but I wanted to complete this fic to work on some others. Actually, I think these ending notes will be longer than the actual chapter...

For an explanation of "The Disclaimer Department", it's based off a joke among a couple of my friends and me. They said I'd be taken to the "Disclaimer Court" for not mentioning all of the disclaimer stuff. In reality, everyone knows Square Enix owns KH and that the characters belonged to them, since it IS a KH fanfic. Cinderella technically doesn't belong to anyone, since any copyrights have probably been gone for who knows how long. That's why there are millions of versions out there. We all just thought it would be cute to put the "Disclaimer Police" in there.

Finally, I'd like to thank...

My friends who were placed in this story for all of the support, (Nautica and Brittany)

My Brother for his help writing

My friend Kurokagome for telling me this was actually a good idea. Lol.

And everyone else who read this fic.

I'd like to say that I might do a sequel with The Nutcracker, I'm not sure if I will or not. Probably not until I finish a few of my other fanfics that need completion to give myself some more time on my hands.


End file.
